A new dog
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Edward gets a dog for the family and Jacob gets jealous. Okay first Twilight fic be nice T to be safe EdwardXJacob yaoi Make sure to read the Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Jacob hated a lot of things as a teenage boy. He hated chick flicks, being woken up in the middle of the night, his math teacher. Yes, he hated many things.

But this...this was with out a doubt his most hated thing now.

That is what went through Jacob's head as he glared down at the creature. He knew Edward was sometimes a jerk but as his boyfriend, you'd think he wouldn't do something THIS cruel!

Because he had done something unforgivable...Edward had gotten a dog.

Edward had gotten a little grey and white pomeranian. Jacob hated it.

"Isn't he great?" Edward asked looking at Jacob who was standing next to him.

Jacob glared at the dog, anger radiating off him.

"What is it?" Edward asked wondering why the younger boy wasn't replying.

"Nothing," Jacob replied trying to resist the urge to cross his arms and stomp his feet.

The idea of dogs had never bothered Jacob at all. But as soon as Edward got a dog...he hated it. Only because it felt like a replacement.

After all Jacob was a wolf and Edward's boyfriend. _He_ was Edward's. He was sure not going to let any little pooch take his place.

Jacob plopped down on the couch looking at the dog.

"Why did you even get a dog?" he asked. Keeping his voice calm, though a hint of annoyance tugged his words.

Edward shrugged a little, "Well..I thought it would be nice to have a dog. I thought it would be a nice thing to have around..might even perk Jasper up."

"AH! I knew it, I knew you'd get a dog!" Alice said jumping up and down. Running over and hugged the dog.

Edward smiled, and glanced at the werewolf sitting on the couch. He looked very miffed with his arms crossed.

"What's up with you, you seem awfully pouty," Edward noted leaning over him from behind the couch.

"No why would you think that, I'm peachy." Jacob said unconvincingly. "I have to go." Jacob stated standing up.

"Why?"

"Cause' I have...stuff to do." Jacob said walking out the door. Growling as soon as he shut it. He began trudging back to the reservation.

/_What does that dog have that I don't? I'm just as good as it..better even! I could do ten times more then that mutt. What the hell does Edward see in that thing!/_

Jacob snarled about this as he walked through the forest. He hated that dog!

Was Edward bored with him or something!

Jacob's current psyche couldn't take this.

Jacob stomped onto the reservation making his way to his house.

Embry and Paul noticed their pack member grumbling and growling. So decided to see what was up.

"What's wrong Jake usually your always in a good mood when you visit the leech," Embry said. Jacob glared at him.

"Yeah you and yer bloodsucker get into a fight?" Paul asked with a teasing smirk.

Jacob glared at him, "I wish..I could deal with that, but THIS!" Jacob growled out. "I just don't get it, what does he have that I don't! I'm ten times better then that little devil." he growled to himself.

Embry and Paul exchanged glanced as Jacob began to stomp off.

"Stupid Edward, Stupid animals, stupid stupid STUPID!"

"...I think he's lost it," Embry said.

...

Jacob opted to laying on his bed.

"Why am I even getting so riled up..its just a dog. Yeah no way would Edward replace me like that." he said.

"Everything will be fine tomorrow." he said and fell asleep.

...

The next morning Jacob woke up and continued with his daily routine. He showered and ate breakfast. Then sat on the couch with a sigh.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the vampires number. He listened to the ringing for awhile until it finally stopped.

"Hello?" Jacob perked up slightly at the sound of the vampires voice.

"Hey Edward," he greeted.

"Oh Jacob get that stuff finished?" he asked.

"What?" Jacob asked but then remembered what he had said yesterday. "Oh oh yeah yeah i did."

"Good what did you need."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today." he said.

"Um..." Edward paused.

"What?"

"Well..I'd love to i really would but we're taking Dusty to the vet," Jacob raised a brow.

"Dusty?" he asked.

"We named the dog Dusty, but yeah we're taking him to the vet today sorry Jacob." he said and then hung up.

Jacob stared at the phone as he took it from his ear. With wide eyes.

/_That dog is replacing me./_

-totally convinced-

The next day Jacob was anything but happy. He was currently sitting on the couch pissed as hell.

He heard a knock on his door and stood up and opened it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Well you don't sound all to thrilled to see me," Edward noted as he looked at the boy.

"What are you doing here," Jacob asked.

"Well I'm making up for yesterday so come on," he said. Not giving Jacob much of a choice. So he followed the older teen.

"I'm sorry for not being able to hang out with you yesterday, I hope your not to upset."

"Me, upset come on," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes. Edward looked at him with a disbelieving look and raised a brow.

"What!" Jacob asked.

"Come on your _always_ upset."

"I am not" Jacob argued.

They soon arrived at Edward's house, much to Jacob's displeasure. Especially when he saw that _dog_.

Dusty barked happily jumping up on Edward's legs. Jacob clenched his teeth glaring at the dog.

"Edward I am so glad you got Dusty! He's so smart he learns tricks so easily." Alice said excitedly.

"Oh yeah Jacob you got to see this." Edward said. Jacob frowned.

"I'd rather not."

"What is it with you today just look its cool." Edward said.

Jacob sat with Edward on the couch with his arms crossed.

Alice was sitting on the ground with Dusty.

"Dusty roll over," Alice said. Dusty barked and rolled on the ground. "Play dead." Dusty laid on his back with his paws up. Alice giggled, "He's so smart."

Jacob growled under his breath.

/_What's so great about that, thats not hard. I could do tricks like that if i wanted to, but I would never do something so degrading./_

Jacob thought to himself. Dusty barked happily chasing his tail around, and stopped jumping up on Edward's lap. Edward pet Dusty's head.

Jacob tightened his grip on his arms his knuckles were almost turning white. He snarled slightly as his eyes lit up in rage.

He resisted the urge to shift out of his anger.

He was to the breaking point, watching that mutt sitting on his Edward like that. Edward was HIS!

Jacob's territory and current potion was threatened because of this dog. How could a dog be better then him!

This frustration was making his eyes sting, but he held the stinging back. Edward glanced over at Jacob to see the pissed off expression.

"Hey what's wrong," he asked quietly.

"Nothing." Jacob replied through his teeth. Edward's brows furrowed Jacob had been acting very oddly ever since he had gotten the dog. Edward was just about to confront him on this when he was interrupted.

"Ugh I can't take having two mutts in this house," Rose said with a scowl. Out of everyone in the house she was of course the only one who still didn't like Jacob.

Edward glared at her, "Rose" he said in an almost threatening manor.

"Well I don't get it isn't it bad enough I have to keep seeing Fido over there! Now on top of that you get another mongrel that's here 24/7!" she said obviously ticked off.

"Rose" Edward warned again. Jacob glared at her.

"Really Edward what is it with you and your obsession of these filthy mutts, wasn't falling in love with one enough!"

Edward growled at her why was it Rose always had to be the one to rant about these things.

Jacob finally stood up, "I'm leaving." he stated.

Edward let out a growl as he heard the door shut.

...

Jacob was laying on his couch he had been quite motionless. He was so damn conflicted.

He was truly hurt that Edward was actually replacing him. Not only that but just that he was so happy with that dog.

Jacob felt his phone buzz he ignored it. Edward had been leaving him a lot of messages. Jacob just didn't have the heart to look at them.

Meanwhile outside a few of the pack members were conversing over Jacob's behavior.

"He's been so..down trodden lately," Embry noted.

"Yeah Jake is usually always happy when he visits the bloodsuckers," Paul agreed.

"He's been really pissed off too" Quil added.

Jacob inside sighed in annoyance when he felt his phone buzz again. He finally reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

He flipped it open and went to his voice mail. He pressed play.

_"Hey Jacob again I'm really sorry about Rose but call me back so we can talk bye."_

Jacob let out a groan shutting the phone.

"Why does my life suck so much?" he asked out loud.

...

Edward meanwhile was sighing at his own house, Jacob had been pissed off lately. He was upset about something. He'd left the younger boy a ton of messages and he'd yet to reply. Edward was about to give up guessing he was not going to reply.

Emmett had a talk with Rose already which Edward was glad of. He really hated that she insulted Jacob like that. He really hoped that Jacob would be okay by tomorrow.

...

The next afternoon Jacob sighed when he heard his phone ring. He stared at it debating wether to answer it or not.

He finally opened it.

"Hello," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Hey Jacob are you okay you didn't call me back yesterday."

Jacob frowned at the tone Edward said that in, "Yeah I'm fine what did you need?"

"Well I want you to come over today," he said. Jacob immediately had a bad feeling.

"Um..I don't think that's a good idea Edward."

"Come on Jacob Rose will lay off,"

"Your really not going to take no are you?"

"Nope," Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'll be over in a little bit." he said.

...

Jacob walked up on the Cullen's porch before he could knock Edward already opened the door.

"Good your here," Edward said. Jacob walked in and glared at the dog.

He clenched his fists when Edward walked over and picked it up.

He gritted his teeth when the dog licked his face.

/_That damn mutt!/_

Esme smiled, "Oh Edward you and that dog." she said noting how fond he was of it.

"Dog? By how Alice is treating it you might as well consider it human," Charlisle said.

Alice rolled her eyes grabbing Dusty.

"Dusty loves when I dress him up," she said nuzzling him.

"Sure," Emmett said sarcastically.

Jacob was on the verge of shifting he could feel the stinging in his eyes becoming worse. His fists shaking at his sides. He tried to stay calm but he couldn't hold back anymore.

"IT'S JUST A STUPID DOG!" he shouted.

The chatter among the residents came to a complete stop. Their eyes went to Jacob. Who was seething in rage.

Edward was the most confused with it. Jacob snarled and quickly ran out.

The room was silent as they exchanged glances. Edward ran out the door.

...

Jacob snarled loudly punching his fist into a tree.

"DAMIT!" he shouted. Panting heavily through his teeth.

He widened his eyes when a scent hit his nose. He turned around to see Edward standing a few feet away from him.

"Jacob..you want to explain what just happened?" he asked calmly.

Jacob snarled loudly his eyes blazing, it pissed him off more that Edward remained completely calm.

"ITS A STUPID DOG! WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT IT!" he shouted loudly. "WHAT'S SO GREAT IM BETTER THEN ANY STUPID DOG!" he shouted.

Edward blinked.

"WHY IS IT BETTER THEN ME, I CAN DO MORE THEN THAT MUTT!"

Jacob stomped over to Edward.

"SO WHAT IF IT DOES STUPID TRICKS! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK ITS SO GREAT!" he shouted knocking Edward to the ground.

Grabbing his shoulders glaring down at him.

"WHY THE HELL AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" he shouted.

Edward stared at Jacob as he panted shakily. Edward could see the anger begin to fade from his eyes.

Revealing fear and distress. Edward remained silent for awhile processing what the wolf had said.

His face softened then and he smiled slightly, lifting his hand up and putting it on the back of the boys head.

Petting his hair down.

"Aw did the little puppy get jealous," he asked. Jacob frowned lowering his eyes slightly in shame.

"Jacob I would never replace you like that." he said.

Edward quickly switched position with Jacob, so that he was over Jacob.

"And there's no way a dog could ever take your place," Edward said. Edward leaned down kissing the wolf below him.

Jacob felt slightly guilty now for accusing Edward of replacing him.

Edward sat up Jacob sitting as well.

/_Great I yelled at him and everyone else for nothing../_

Edward hearing Jacob's thoughts got an idea he smiled at the boy.

"Well Jacob if you really want you could be my dog," he said smiling. Jacob looked at him and widened his eyes and then frowned glaring at him.

Edward chuckled at the look he received.

Jacob frowned again and shifted into a wolf. The wolf lowered its ears and nuzzled into Edward.

Edward smiled wrapping his arms around the large wolf's neck.

"I think you'd rather enjoy being my dog Jacob." he said. The wolf glared at him but it quickly settled and he licked the vampires face.

"Well now we should go back." The wolf widened his eyes. Then shook its head.

Edward looked at him, "Don't worry Jacob it'll be okay," he said.

...

The house had been rather quiet since Jacob and Edward left. They looked over as the door opened.

"Come on Jacob." Edward said and walked in with the brown wolf following him. His ears were pressed down and his head was lowered.

He looked back at Edward who motioned with his head. Jacob walked forward and sat down.

/_Sorry/_

He said mentally so they would be able to hear what he said.

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Apology accepted," she said smiling.

Dusty barked running up to the large wolf. Jacob looked at the dog.

Who barked happily and licked his nose. Jacob widened his eyes.

Emmett let out a sigh, "God how many more homosexuals do we have in this house?" he asked.

_**END**_

_**AHHH holy crap...i wrote this and it took a day...a day..i got distracted a lot i was really really iffy on starting twilight so be nice**_

_**oh and the epilogue will be short but its funny little idea i had i wanted to put it on this one but i thought it was already to long**_


	2. EPILOGUE collar

It was a few weeks after the incident had occurred. Jacob was over at the Cullens once more.

Luckily he was on better terms with the dog now that he knew that it wasn't a threat.

He was currently sitting around on the couch wondering were the hell Edward went.

"Hey Jacob" Edward said from behind him. Jacob looked up at him.

"Huh?" he asked. He stood up walking behind the couch. "Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"Getting this yeesh," Edward replied holding a box. Jacob blinked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's for you," Edward said handing him the box. Jacob looked at the box in his hands.

"But Edward it's not my birthday or anything." he said. Edward smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know," he replied. Jacob was wondering why he was smiling like that. But opened the box.

He looked inside and widened his eyes. He clenched his teeth and glared at the vampire while meanwhile a blush formed on his face.

"EDWARD CULLEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. Edward was laughing.

Quickly moving when Jacob lunged at him dropping the box.

The others looked at them as they ran out of the room. Emmett walked over picking up the box and looked inside.

He reached in and pulled out an object. A large grin formed on his face and he started laughing, staring at the black dog collar.

"Looks like Jacob is Edward's new dog!" Emmett said still laughing.

He flicked the tags on the collar. Noting that one had Jacob's name on it.

Another one had the Cullen's address and Edward's name, reading 'return to if found'.

In the background loud bangs could be heard from the two teens.

Suddenly Edward stumbled in with Jacob on his back who was literally trying to kill him but failing.

"What I just don't want you to get lost pup." Edward said with a grin.

Jacob growled, "I AM NOT YOUR DOG!" he shouted.

"But you'd like to be," Edward replied.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

~End~

_**yes i had this idea since edward asked jacob if he'd like to be his dog so i had this idea of edward giving jacob a dog collar**_

_**and then jacob getting really pissed off lol yay**_


End file.
